


Jason's Dream

by Kissing_ass_and_taking_names



Category: Virals Series - Kathy Reichs
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissing_ass_and_taking_names/pseuds/Kissing_ass_and_taking_names
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has a sexy experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jason is brushing his teeth, thinking about the day. Did Tory walk closer to him? The object of his affection is Miss Victoria Brennan. She has gorgeous green eyes and fiery red hair. Tory is so different from most of the girls at Bolton Prep. Maybe because her parents aren't wealthy and she lives out on Morris Island. Other people think that makes her lesser. But, good god, she is smart and so beautiful. Where she comes from doesn't matter.   
He lays down in bed, gets comfortable and drifts off to sleep.  
Jason's sleep is interrupted by a noise. He sits up in his bed, his head groggy. Infront of his bedroom window stands Victoria.  
"Tory? What are you doing here?" He questions. Jason pulls his blankets higher, remembering he sleeps naked.  
The girl smiles, the moonlight glinting off her teeth. Have they always been so sharp looking? She saunters forward and climbs onto his bed. When she starts to pull back the sheets, Jason gets out of his stupor. He grabs the sheet.  
"Woah, I um, don't have anything on," he stammers.  
Tory cocks her head and-are her eyes yellow? Is that just a trick of the night? She leans forward and licks his ear lobe. Jason moans, then blushes. Tory runs her tongue in it, nibbles a little. God, that is so hot, his legs are twitching. She moves down to his neck, licking and biting. Jason has fooled around with a few girls, but none of them did this to him. It feels amazing. He lets her pull down the sheets, too busy feeling hot to care. Her mouth goes on his shoulder. She bites down, harder than before.   
"Augh, oh fuck!" Jason swears.  
Tory's teeth had sunk in to his flesh. It hurt, kind of a lot. She whines and licks his shoulder. Jason thinks she's apologizing for biting too hard. He worries that now she'll stop.  
Jason places a hand on her face and chokes out, "Please, don't stop."  
Her face has moved back far enough he can see the look she gives him. It is appraising, then decisive. She leans forward and inhales on his neck. He quivers, please don't let this end here. Tory licks it. She continues to move down Jason's body, making him a quivering, swearing mess. He had never thought his nipples were that sensitive. She even plunges her tongue into his belly button. The sheet is down to his ankles and her face presses against his erection. Her breath blows heavily over it. Jason would say she is panting, if his brain could function. She inhales between his thighs.  
"Oh, Tory, uh yes, please," he moans.  
Victoria is sliding her tongue all over his crotch. Her teeth graze over his penis making him gasp. Jason feels his orgasm bubbling up. He is so close. Suddenly, she flips him over effortlessly. His face is against the mattress and his backside is being pulled up.  
"Whaa are-" he says, his voice muffled.  
Jason feels her pelvis press to his ass. She drapes herself over his back. Tory starts her mouth work on his spine, between his shoulders. That feels incredible, so good it brings him back to the hazy world of pleasure. He can't protest when she starts to hump his back end. Jason can only moan. She stretches to lick his neck and he cums. It hits him hard and fast, he spills on his bed sheets.  
Jason cries out, "Oh fuck, Tory!" As he orgasms.  
Tory makes a whining noise, her thrusts speed up and she starts to shake against him. Her body goes limp on his back. For a minute, Jason lays there enjoying her warmth on him and the way their heavy breathing cuts through the quiet. Then her warmth is gone. Jason is expecting her to lay down beside him but that doesn't happen. He turns onto his back and she is nowhere in sight. He is confused and hurt. But, his tiredness overtakes him, he drifts back to the realm of sleep.


	2. Optional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the night before.

When he wakes in the morning he tells himself it was just a dream. Why would Tory be in his room in the middle of the night? Absolutely ridiculous. Jason had woken late so he rushes to get to school. He just glances in the mirror, there isn't enough time.  
He gets to school. People are looking at him a bit oddly, he guesses he must have bedhead. Jason makes it to gym class with barely a minute to spare. The teacher tells them to get changed.  
When he pulls his shirt off somebody says, "Holy crap."  
Jason looks down. He is covered in teeth shaped bruises. Some might call them hickies.  
"Dude, you are covered in hickies," says one of his teammates.  
"Where did you meet her? A vampire convention?"  
"Have you seen the one on your shoulder? You need to slap a bandage on it," Mathew questions.  
His face is flushed and it feels like somebody pulled out the rug under him. Jason's mind is spinning. Dreams don't leave bite marks and bruises.  
"You look like you got mauled!"  
"Jase likes to get chewed out."  
Jason gives a fake chuckle, "Haha, you guys are hilarious."  
He pulls on his gym shirt. He doesn't turn away. Jason can't let them see how rattled he is. Also, if they see his back he knows he'll be in for more ribbing. He can imagine their reactions to what he knows is on his spine.   
Jason only gets a few more smart remarks before the end of gym class. He's counting his blessings on the way to his locker when he catches a glimpse of fiery hair. Tory is here, at school. His blessings just left the building.  
She's standing in a huddle with Hiram and Shelton. "I don't know what came over me. One minute I'm on Morris Island, the next minute I'm climbing through Jason's window."  
"Huh, I heard in gym class Jason whipped off his shirt like a stripper and BOOM, he is covered in teeth marks!" Shelton says.  
"Damn Brennan, maybe if you took him to dinner first, he wouldn't have had to been your personal steak," Hi comments.  
Tory groans and puts her face in her hands. "Please don't tell Ben."  
Jason's heart clenches. It's not a dream but it was a mistake. A hot sexual experience with a girl he liked and she regrets it. He feels frustrated tears start to slip from his eyes. Jason tries to walk past.  
"Oh," he hears Hi say.  
They've seen him. Things can't get any worse. He looks, raising his head to see if Victoria feels guilty.  
She avoids his eyes. It doesn't make this hurt any less.


End file.
